Wonder Hoard
by ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: Maleficent is keeping a secret and Emma is dying to know what it is. (one-shot)


Regina was having a peaceful day at the office. No emergencies had sprung up, almost all her paperwork had been filed for the month, and her next meeting was not until the following day.

Currently, the mayor sat stretched out across her sofa and leaned back on the armrest, relaxing as she read some of the latest request forms that had been sent in. She snuggled into the plush seat while enjoying the light music she had playing in the background.

Regina was actually a little surprised at the smile she felt on her face because of how relaxed she felt, a rarity for the mayor. The brunette took a deep sigh as she leaned back and closed her eyes to listen to one of her favorites songs...then nearly jumped off the couch when her door flew open with a loud bang.

"What the Hell is she up to?!" Emma stormed in, looking exasperated.

Regina sighed for a whole new reason before looking up at the blonde who now stood behind the couch, "What are you talking about?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mal. Mal is what I'm talking about," she sheriff walked around and patted her lover's legs. Regina moved them so Emma could sit down and then placed over the blonde's lap.

"You're still on this?" Regina rubbed her eyes. It was not the first time the two had had this conversation.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I forgot my phone and when I went home to get it I saw her take a huge box into the basement. It must have just come in the mail. Why won't she just tell us what she has down there?"

"Emma, she's a dragon. Dragons hoard. It's natural for them." Emma opened her mouth, but the brunette quickly continued, "And we both agreed when she moved in that she could use the basement as she wished. Whatever she's putting down there is none of our business."

Emma huffed, "You can't tell me you're not curious. What if that's where your Twilight Sparkle plush went? She could have swiped it and put it down there."

Regina tossed the file she had been reading onto the coffee table in front of them. She knew she would not get back to it anytime soon. She spoke as she reached for Emma's hand, "No, she couldn't have. One, because she's the one who got it for me so why would she steal it back? And two, your mother called this morning saying she found it. Neal must have snuck it into his bag when we were watching him the other day."

"My mom knows you're into MLP?"

"Of course not!" The brunette felt her cheeks light up at the idea of Snow White knowing that particular secret. The princess would never let her live that down. "She assumed it was Robyn's and I didn't correct her," she finished with a shrug.

Emma smirked before her mind when back to their other lover. She didn't mind that Mal was hoarding things in their basement, she was just dying to know what they were.

"Do you know what she hoarded in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Weapondry, mostly. When I used to stay with her at her fortress it wasn't unusual that she would come back from a flight with multiple swords and axes she'd taken from other warriors."

"Oh, well then," Emma suddenly had a knowing look on her face that instantly made Regina suspicious, "I guess that explains why I saw Henry carrying that sword down into the basement."

"You saw him carrying a what?!"

Emma smirked, she knew that would get the mayor's attention, "Didn't I mention that?" her sarcasm made Regina narrow her eyes at her. "Whatever Mal's keeping down there she's got Henry helping her. No idea what kinda sword it was though, I just caught a glance at it."

Regina bit her lip as her brow furrowed. She knew her son was careful and responsible, but that did not mean that she liked the idea of him handling weapons.

"Come on," the brunette finally relented as she stood up from the couch. "Let's go have a look in that basement."

"I thought it wasn't any of our business?"

"Stop gloating and come on," Regina playfully hit Emma's arm to get her to stand up.

"After you, Angel," the blonde said as she extended her arm out in front of her. She still had a smug smirk on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked past and muttered, "Smartass."

"No, Gina, that's all you," Emma slapped her lover lightly on her butt as they left the office.

* * *

"Mal? You home, Beautiful?" Emma called as she and Regina entered the mansion.

When no response was heard, she grinned mischievously at the brunette before she practically ran to the basement door.

"Emma, wait!" Regina hurried after the blonde and caught her just before she reached the door.

"What?" Emma asked in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe we should wait for Mal to get back and just ask her to show us what's in there."

"I already tried that, remember? All she did was grin and walk away. Besides, this is technically your house, Regina. You can go into any room you want."

Regina bit her lip, "Still this...feels invasive. What if she gets upset with us for intruding?"

"Well," Emma leaned her shoulder against the door, "how did you find out about her weapons hoard? Didn't you have to sneak into wherever she was holding it?"

"No," Regina suddenly had a small smirk on her face. "One day one of the king's guards, one who was always particularly rude to me, came into the palace with all his armor scorched. When they asked what happened he said a dragon attacked him and took his sword. Mal told me the rest, she said the sword would be a proud part of her collection."

Emma laughed at the proud smirk on her lover's face, "Bet that made you feel good."

The brunette chuckled darkly, "The whole palace could hear him screaming at night due to his dragon induced nightmares."

The sheriff shook her head, "Back to this," she said gesturing to the door. "If she does get mad, we'll just apologize."

"And you think she'll forgive us? Just like that?"

"Well, there might have to be a little bit of groveling and breakfasts in bed thrown in there too," she paused as Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you want to find out what our kid was doing with a sword or not?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, "but we're just going to take a quick look around for potential dangers, then we're leaving. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette's stern voice. "Let's go already."

The blonde grabbed Regina by her hand while quickly opening the basement door. She went down the stairs so quickly, that the brunette was afraid they would trip.

"Slow down!" Regina pulled back on Emma's hand halfway down the stairs. "I promise you, whatever's down here isn't going anywhere. No need to race."

"Fine," Emma's tone made her sound like a whiny teenager. Yet, she did as she was told and made her way down the stairs much slower.

Regina smirked as they continued down into the darkened room.

"Where's the light switch?" Emma let go of the mayor's hand to feel around the wall for the switch.

"Should be a little to your left."

Finally, the blonde found the switch and the room was covered in light. When the two turned to look around, both of their mouths dropped and their eyes widened.

"Holy..." the blonde trailed off, too stunned to even finish the simple sentence.

"My thoughts exactly," Regina said as she began to slowly walked around the room. "Is that the sword you saw Henry with?" she pointed to the weapon hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, I think so. Wow," Emma's blue eyes still drifted over the room. "This place is wonderful!"

"Really? You had to make that pun?" the brunette smiled.

"What else could I say?" the sheriff laughed, "I mean, look at all this."

Wonder Woman. The entire basement was filled with Wonder Woman memorabilia. Posters, comics, dolls, action figures, statues, and replicas. This included a life-size replica of "the god killer" from the Wonder Woman movie.

Emma walked over to a bookshelf that housed what appeared to be every single Wonder Woman figure that the Funko company had ever made, "She even has the metallic chase variant! Where the crap did she get all this stuff?"

"Amazon and eBay mostly."

Both Emma and Regina jumped at the sudden voice. They both turned around with wide eyes to see Maleficent leaning against the stair rail with a smirk on her face.

"Mal, umm..." Regina trailed off, looking like a child that just got caught sneaking out of their room past bedtime.

"What, umm, what are you doing home so early Beautiful?" Emma asked with what she hoped was a cute-enough smile.

"I was just about to ask you both the same thing Kitten," the dragon pushed herself off the railing and sauntered over to her lovers with her arms crossed. "What exactly are you two doing down here."

"It was all Regina's idea. She forced me down here."

"What?!" Regina slapped away the sheriff's pointing finger before turning to the other blonde, "Mal, I didn't..."

"I know Poppet," she placed a comforting hand on Regina's arm. "I know exactly whose idea this was."

Emma seemed to shrink under Mal's stare, before finally letting out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I've just been so damn curious about what all you had down here so I talked Regina into coming with me. I didn't mean to disrespect your privacy, but..."

Mal cut the sheriff off with a laugh, "It's fine Emma. I don't mind having you both down here?"

"You don't?" Emma asked disbelievingly while Regina seemed to deflate with relief.

"No," the dragon smiled and pecked Regina on her temple. "I just kept it to myself because I saw how much it bugged you not knowing what all I had down here. I thought it was cute," she finished with a shrug and a mischievous smile.

"You mean the only reason you kept me in the dark about this was that you knew it was driving me crazy?"

"Yes."

Emma stayed silent and blinked a few times before she finally smiled and said, "You're lucky I love you, Beautiful. But I will remember this." She leaned over to kiss Mal on the cheek as the dragon laughed.

"Wait," the brunette spoke up, "If you were just gunning for Emma, then why didn't you tell me about all this? I'm the one who introduced you to the Lynda Carter's Wonder Woman show in the first place."

"Because, when it comes to keeping a secret from either of us you're almost as bad as Snow."

Regina instantly scowled at the dragon as she lightly shoved her into Emma only for both blondes to laugh, "I am nothing like that little brat."

Both Mal and Emma grinned knowingly and raised their eyebrows at her.

After a few seconds, the brunette let out a breath, "Fine, maybe I'm not the best with secrets around you both. I just hate the idea of keeping anything from either of you."

"Awww," both blondes said as Regina's cheeks began to blush.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her lovers before both of them leaned in to kiss her pout into a smile.

As the brunette smiled, they all began to laugh.

"So what do the two of you think of my little wonder hoard?"

"Little?!" This time it was Emma and Regina that spoke at once.

"I suppose it has grown some over the last few months," Mal had a large smile on her face.

"How did you afford all this anyway, my cariño?"

"I still had several trinkets left from the Enchanted Forest that I no longer had any use for. The local jeweler was happy to take them off my hands for a hefty sum. Personally, I think the statues are prettier than the gems. Don't you agree?"

"Definitely!" Emma grinned, "I love all this!"

"Well, as I said before, Kitten, you are welcome down here. I've actually been thinking of putting in a small entertainment system over there," she pointed to the wall with the least amount of stuff hanging off it. "That way we'd have something to do down here than just staring at everything."

"That sounds nice, but I have to ask," Regina raised one eyebrow, "why was Henry allowed in here and why did you let him take a sword."

"It's made of plastic Poppet," Mal knew Regina was a total helicopter parent when it came to her son. "He wasn't going to get hurt and he wanted to show it to some of his friends. As for why he was down here, someone had to help me set all this up."

"Well, I got to say," Emma placed an arm around the dragon, "you picked one Hell of a hobby." The sheriff then suddenly burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Kitten?"

"I was just thinking, we're all into Wonder Woman, MLP, Star Wars, Mario, the kid got us all playing Pokemon Go at least one night a week...we're such fucking nerds."

That got them all laughing at once again.

"Come on," Mal grabbed both her lover's hands, "I bought the movie on blue-ray on the way home. Let's go make some popcorn and enjoy it."

"Shouldn't we wait for the kid to get back?"

"Why would we do that Baby, when it'll just give us an excuse to watch it twice."

"Good point," Emma said as they all smiled largely.

With that, they all headed up into the living room to start their nerdy movie night.


End file.
